


Xander's Pony

by Jathis



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Bondage, Humiliation, M/M, Pony Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 22:05:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10259612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Xander has his fun this time with Ryoma





	

Xander smiled as he pulled back on the reigns sharply, listening to the muffled grunt this forced from Ryoma. "You would look beautiful strapped to a carriage and pulling me down the main road of the Nohrian capital," he hummed, tilting his head with a thoughtful expression on his face.

The two were in the Nohrian camp. Ryoma had been taken captive during battle, brought back to Xander's tent. The Hoshidian crown prince was stripped naked, arms bound behind his back. Riding gear was slipped over his head, a metal bit between his teeth and blinders on either side of his head.

The reins were pulled again and Ryoma growled, glaring at Xander before standing up straight. He threw his head back, his hair hanging wild around him. His nostrils flared as Xander stroked his cheek, leaning into his touch despite his noises of protest.

"My purebred..." Xander hummed. He looked down at the erection bobbing between Ryoma's legs, a pair of silver bells tied around the base of it. "Perhaps I'll let you cum. Perhaps," he said, flicking the bells to make the other flinch and yelp.


End file.
